folditfandomcom-20200222-history
Puzzle Results
There are constant requests in IRC Chat regarding help with general puzzles after finishing the tutorials. To ease the transition and stimulate discussion, the community is providing results from actual puzzles. Design *Puzzle 399 *Puzzle 395 *Puzzle 394 *Puzzle 393 *Puzzle 391 *Puzzle 389 *Puzzle 401 *Puzzle 402 *Puzzle 405 *Puzzle 406 *Puzzle 418 Back me up *Puzzle 425 H2N2 Flu Design Puzzle 1 *Puzzle 428 H2N2 Flu Design Puzzle 2 *Puzzle 439 H2N2 Flu design Puzzle 1b *Puzzle 448 H2N2 Flu Design Puzzle 2b *Puzzle 466 Flu Design Puzzle 3 *Puzzle 471 Loop Remodel Design Puzzle 1 *Puzzle 484 Quick Flu Design Puzzle 1 *Puzzle 489 Quick Flu Design Puzzle 2 *Puzzle 493 Quick Flu Design Puzzle 3 *Puzzle 504 Flu Design Puzzle 4: Unfrozen! *Puzzle 522 Flu Design Puzzle 5 *Puzzle 529 CO2 and you! *Puzzle 532 Beginner Flu Puzzle *Puzzle 537 CO2andYouToo! *Puzzle 539 Beginner Immunotherapy Design Puzzle *Puzzle 540 Flu Design Puzzle 6: Unfrozen again! *Puzzle 543 Beginner Flu Puzzle 2 *Puzzle 545 Beginner Flu Puzzle 3 *Puzzle 553 Symmetric Dimer Freestyle *Puzzle 555 Symmetric Beta Core Design Puzzle 1 *Puzzle 571 Tissue Regeneration Design Puzzle *Puzzle 578 Beginner Flu Puzzle 4 *Puzzle 587 30 Residue Symmetric Dimer Freestyle *Puzzle 595 30 Residue Symmetric Trimer Freestyle *Puzzle 597 50 Residue Symmetric Dimer Freestyle *Puzzle 616 Symmetric Beta Core Design Puzzle 2 *Puzzle 617 40 Residue Symmetry Dimer Freestyle *Puzzle 623 40 Residue Symmetric Trimer Freestyle *Puzzle 625 Sepsis Puzzle *Puzzle 627 30 Residue Symmetric Dimer of Dimers Freestyle *Puzzle 629 Symmetric Beta Core Design Puzzle 3 *Puzzle 632 30 Residue Symmetric Tetramer Freestyle *Sepsis test *Puzzle 633 Return of the Tissue Regeneration Design Puzzle *Puzzle 636 40 Residue Symmetric Dimer of Dimers Freestyle *Puzzle 638 40 Residue Symmetric Tetramer Freestyle *Puzzle 640 Frizzled Design Puzzle *Puzzle 644 Photo-Electric Hydrogenase Catalyst 1 *Puzzle 652 40 Residue Symmetry Dimer Retry *Puzzle 656 40 Residue Symmetric Trimer Retry *Puzzle 659 Re-Return of the Tissue Regeneration Design Puzzle *Puzzle 664 Unlocked Frizzled Design Puzzle *Puzzle 670 30 Residue Symmetric Dimer of Dimers Freestyle Retry *Puzzle 675 Hydrogen-producing Catalyst Dimer *Puzzle 676 76 Residue Monomer Freestyle *Puzzle 680 Solo Hand-Folding Sepsis Puzzle *Puzzle 682 40 Residue Symmetric Trimer *Puzzle 684 Sepsis Puzzle 680 Open Phase *Puzzle 687 76 Residue Monomer Repost *Puzzle 688 H-Bonding the Hydrogen-producing Catalyst Dimer *Puzzle 690 76 Residue Dimer *Puzzle 691 60 Residue Tetramer *Puzzle 697 Second Hand-Folding Sepsis Puzzle *Puzzle 702 Second Sepsis Puzzle Round 2 *Puzzle 708 Multi-Start 76 Residue Symmetric Dimer *Puzzle 713 5-year-anniversary puzzle: 2011 *Puzzle 718 Hand-Folding Flu Puzzle: Design the Core *Puzzle 720 Quick Puzzle: 76 Residue Dimer *Puzzle 721 Solo Hand-Folding Sepsis Puzzle 3 *Puzzle 722 Design the Core Round 2 (Flu Puzzle 718) *Puzzle 725 Quick 60 Residue Tetramer Redesign *Puzzle 727 Third Sepsis Puzzle: Round 2 *Puzzle 734 Player-Solution Loop Redesign *Puzzle 735 Player-Solution Loop Redesign: Round 2 *Puzzle 742 65 Residue Trimer Design *Puzzle 753 91 Residue Dimer Design De-Novo Freestyle *Puzzle 398 *Puzzle 400 *Puzzle 404 *Puzzle 410 *Puzzle 413 *Puzzle 422 *Puzzle 432 *Puzzle 434 *Puzzle 441 De novo freestyle 10 *Puzzle 444 de novo freestyle 11 *Puzzle 447 De-novo Freestyle 12 *Puzzle 452 De-novo Freestyle 13 *Puzzle 461 Advanced Freestyle Puzzle *Puzzle 469 De-novo Freestyle 14 *Puzzle 475 U2 RNA auxiliary factor Freestyle *Puzzle 487 CASP ROLL Puzzle 1 *Puzzle 491 CASP ROLL Puzzle 2 *Puzzle 626 Slightly Different Freestyle Puzzle *Puzzle 628 Quick Freestyle Puzzlesame protein as Puzzle 626 *Puzzle 635 De-novo Freestyle 15 *Puzzle 637 De-novo Freestyle 16 *Puzzle 639 De-novo Freestyle 17 *Puzzle 669 De-novo Freestyle 18 *Puzzle 671 De-novo Freestyle 19 *Puzzle 679 De-novo Freestyle 20 *Puzzle 686 De-novo Freestyle 21 *Puzzle 693 Hand-Folding De-novo Freestyle 22 *Puzzle 699 De-novo Freestyle 22 Round 2 *Puzzle 703 De-novo Freestyle 23: Hand-folding Round *Puzzle 706 De-novo Freestyle 23 Round 2 *Puzzle 709 De-novo Freestyle 24: Hand-folding Round *Puzzle 715 De-novo Freestyle 24: Round 2 *Puzzle 728 De-novo Freestyle 25: Hand-folding Round *Puzzle 732 Quick De-novo Freestyle 25: Round 2 *Puzzle 737 Unsolved Salmonella Bacteriophage: Freestyle Hand-folding Round *Puzzle 738 De-novo Freestyle 26: Hand-folding Round *Puzzle 740 Unsolved Salmonella Bacteriophage: Freestyle Round 2 *Puzzle 743 De-novo Freestyle 26: Round 2 *Puzzle 748 CASP ROLL R0039: Hand-folding Round Mini-protein *Puzzle 415 *Puzzle 420 Ebola Ligand *Puzzle 427 Easy Mini Freestyle Puzzle 1a *Puzzle 430 Easy Mini Freestyle Puzzle 1b *New Player Welcome Puzzle *New Player Puzzle 2: Scorpion Toxin *Puzzle 495 CASP ROLL Puzzle 3 *Puzzle 499 CASP ROLL Puzzle 3 with Disulfides *Puzzle 707 Revisiting Puzzle 58 (Insulin Mutant) *Puzzle 716 Two chains of Insulin Mutant *Puzzle 719 Two chains of Insulin Mutant Repost Multi-start *Puzzle 390 *Puzzle 431 Multi-Start Nuclear Ribonucleoprotein *Puzzle 437 Multi-Start Server Models *Puzzle 677 CASP ROLL Target R0026 with symmetry *Puzzle 678 Large CASP ROLL Target R0027 with symmetry Multi-template *Puzzle 411 *Puzzle 417 *Puzzle 421 Clostridium scindens VPI 12708 *Puzzle 443 Mini Arabidopsis Multi-Start Puzzle *Puzzle 445 CASP9 Refinement Puzzle 8 - Double Start with constraints *Puzzle 450 Huge Unsolved Leishmania Parasite Protein *Puzzle 459 Pseudomonas aeruginosa same protein as puzzle 447 *Puzzle 462 Bacteroides Vulgatus Puzzle same protein as Puzzle 452 *Puzzle 464 Three Templates Alignment Puzzle *Puzzle 476 Unsolved Nanog Transcription Factor *Puzzle 481 Unsolved Nanog Transcription Factor 2 *Puzzle 496 CASP ROLL Puzzle 1b *Puzzle 497 CASP ROLL Puzzle 2b *Puzzle 503 CASP ROLL Puzzle 3c *Puzzle 505 Top CASP ROLL Puzzle 2 Predictions *Puzzle 507 RosettaServer CASP ROLL Puzzle 2 Predictions *Puzzle 508 CASP ROLL Target R0005 *Puzzle 509 CASP ROLL Puzzle 1 Predictions *Puzzle 510 RosettaServer CASP ROLL Puzzle 1 Predictions *Puzzle 511 CASP ROLL Target R0006 *Puzzle 513 RosettaServer CASP ROLL R0005 Predictions *Puzzle 514 Top CASP ROLL R0005 Predictions *Puzzle 515 CASP ROLL Target R0007 *Puzzle 516 RosettaServer CASP ROLL R0006 Predictions *Puzzle 517 CASP ROLL Target R0008 *Puzzle 518 Top CASP ROLL R0006 Predictions *Puzzle 519 CASP ROLL Target R0009 *Puzzle 520 RosettaServer CASP ROLL R0007 Predictions *Puzzle 521 RosettaServer CASP ROLL R0008 Predictions *Puzzle 523 CASP ROLL Target R0010 *Puzzle 524 Symmetry CASP ROLL R0008 Puzzle *Puzzle 525 RosettaServer CASP ROLL R0003 Predictions *Puzzle 526 CASP ROLL Target R0011 *Puzzle 527 CASP ROLL Target R0013 *Puzzle 528 CASP ROLL Target R0014 *Puzzle 530 RosettaServer CASP ROLL R0010 *Puzzle 531 RosettaServer CASP ROLL R0009 *Puzzle 533 RosettaServer CASP ROLL R0011 *Puzzle 534 RosettaServer CASP ROLL R0013 *Puzzle 536 CASP ROLL Target R0018 *Puzzle 538 RosettaServer CASP ROLL R0014 *Puzzle 541 RosettaServer CASP ROLL R0018 *Puzzle 546 Quest to the Alignment Puzzle *Puzzle 548 Pre-CASP blind Alignment Puzzle 1 *Puzzle 550 Pre-CASP blind Alignment Puzzle 2 *Puzzle 551 Pre-CASP blind Alignment Puzzle 3 *Puzzle 552 CASP10 Target T0644 *Puzzle 556 CASP10 Target T0660 *Puzzle 558 CASP10 Target T0668 *Puzzle 559 CASP10 Target T0673 *Puzzle 561 CASP10 Target T0678 *Puzzle 563 Server models for CASP10 T0668 *Puzzle 564 CASP10 Target T0680 *Puzzle 565 Server models for CASP10 T0673 *Puzzle 566 CASP10 Target T0691 *Puzzle 567 Server models for T0678 *Puzzle 569 Server models for T0680 *Puzzle 570 CASP10 Target T0700 *Puzzle 572 Server models for T0691 *Puzzle 574 CASP10 Target T0709 *Puzzle 575 Server models for T0700 *Puzzle 577 CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR688 *Puzzle 581 CASP10 Target T0711 *Puzzle 590 CASP10 Target T0728 *Puzzle 592 CASP10 Target T0730 *Puzzle 593 Server models for T0728 *Puzzle 594 Server models for T0730 *Puzzle 599 Server models for T0740 *Puzzle 600 CASP10 Target T0743 *Puzzle 602 Server models for T0743 *Puzzle 641 CASP ROLL Target R0020 *Puzzle 642 CASP ROLL Target R0022 *Puzzle 643 CASP ROLL Target R0021 *Puzzle 645 CASP ROLL Target R0023 *Puzzle 646 Server models for R0020 *Puzzle 648 Server models for R0021 *Puzzle 649 Server models for R0022 *Puzzle 650 Server models for R0023 *Puzzle 653 CASP ROLL Target R0025 *Puzzle 654 Server models for R0025Puzzle 660 Return of the Multi-Start Pseudomonas Aeruginosa *Puzzle 673 CASP ROLL Target R0026 - Snake Adenovirus *Puzzle 674 CASP ROLL Target R0027 - Turkey Adenovirus *Puzzle 683 CASP10 Target T0709 Repost *Puzzle 689 Hand-Folding CASP10 T0711 Repost *Puzzle 694 CASP T0711 Disulfide Repost Round 2 *Puzzle 696 Revisiting Puzzle 481 Nanog *Puzzle 698 Human cancer protein interaction network target *Puzzle 701 Revisiting CASP ROLL Target R0005 *Puzzle 717 CASP ROLL Target R0034 *Puzzle 723 Server models for R0034 *Puzzle 731 Unsolved Chicken Anemia Virus Protein *Puzzle 749 Unsolved Salmonella Bacteriophage: Server Starts *Puzzle 752 CASP ROLL R0039: Round 2 with Templates Exploration *Puzzle 408 *Puzzle 409 *Puzzle 414 New Style Exploration Puzzle Round 1 *Puzzle 416 New Style exploration Puzzle Round 2 *Puzzle 419 New Style Exploration Puzzle Round 3 *Puzzle 424 Exploration Puzzle 2 Round 1 *Puzzle 426 Exploration Puzzle 1 Round 4 *Puzzle 435 Slightly Constrained Exploration Puzzle same protein as Puzzle 433 *Puzzle 442 Slightly Constrained Exploration Puzzle Round 2 *Puzzle 449 CASP9 Refinement Puzzle 8 - Constraints and Exploration (and multistart) *Puzzle 453 CASP9 Refinement Puzzle 8 - Exporation Round 2 *Puzzle 454 CASP9 Refinement Puzzle 8 - Exporation Round 3 *Puzzle 463 Exploration of 457 *Puzzle 486 Exploration Puzzle of 457 with Constraints *Puzzle 488 Experimental Exploration Puzzle 1 *Puzzle 502 Experimental Exploration Puzzle Round 2 *Puzzle 620 Quest to the Contact Map Electron Density *Puzzle 438 Electron Density Puzzle 1 *Puzzle 456 Electron Density Puzzle 2 *Puzzle 458 Electron Density Puzzle 3 *Puzzle 472 Electron Density Puzzle 4 *Puzzle 473 Electron Density Puzzle 5 *Puzzle 498 Electron Density Puzzle 6 *Puzzle 512 Electron Density Puzzle 7 *Puzzle 535 Electron Density Puzzle 8 *Puzzle 544 Electron Density Puzzle 8b *Puzzle 547 Electron Density Puzzle 8c *Puzzle 621 Electron Density Puzzle 9 *Puzzle 631 Electron Density Puzzle 10 *Puzzle 634 Electron Density Puzzle 11 *Puzzle 647 Electron Density for CASP10 Target T0691 *Puzzle 655 Blind Electron Density 2 *Puzzle 657 Blind Electron Density 3 *Puzzle 662 Blind Electron Density 4 *Puzzle 663 Blind Electron Density 5 *Puzzle 666 Blind Electron Density 6 *Puzzle 681 Blind Electron Density Puzzle 5 Round 2 *Puzzle 714 5-year-anniversary puzzle: 2012 *Puzzle 724 Blind Electron Density Puzzle 7 *Puzzle 730 Blind Electron Density Puzzle 8 *Puzzle 741 Blind Electron Density 9; Now with Templates! *Beginner Puzzle: Staphylococcus Aureus Electron Density *Puzzle 746 R0034 with Electron Density: Round 1 *Puzzle 750 R0034 with Electron Density: Round 2 Quest to the Native (a.k.a. QTTN) *Puzzle 397 *Puzzle 392 *Beginner Puzzle: Viral Macrophage Inflammatory Protein *Puzzle 403 *Beginner Puzzle: Headpiece domain of chicken villin *Beginner Puzzle: T-cell Lymphoma Invasion Protein *Beginner Puzzle: Anthrax lethal factor *Beginner Puzzle: Klebsiella Pneumoniae *Beginner Puzzle: E.coli Lrp *Beginner Puzzle: Cold Shock *Puzzle 446 Quest to the Native vs Electron Density 1 same protein as Puzzle 438 *Beginner Puzzle: Copper Ion Binding *Puzzle 460 Quest to the SOLVED Monkey Virus Protein *Beginner Puzzle: Snow Flea Antifreeze Protein *Puzzle 478 New player puzzle Mycobacterium Tuberculosis Protein *Puzzle 492 New Player Puzzle: Pollen Allergen Protein *Beginner Puzzle: T-cell Lymphoma *Puzzle 554 Quest to the Native CASP ROLL Target R0007 *Potato Multicystatin *Beginner Puzzle: Streptococcal Protein *Puzzle 624 Quest to the Native Alignment with Disulfides *Beginner Puzzle: Platypus Venom *Beginner Puzzle: Turkey Egg Lysozyme *Beginner Puzzle: Killer Toxin *Puzzle 705 Centroid QTTN: Hand-folding Round *Beginner Puzzle : Parabacteroides Distasonis Other *Puzzle 412 *Puzzle 429 same protein as Exploration Puzzle 1 *Puzzle 433 Slightly Constrained Puzzle *Puzzle 436 CASP9 Refinement Puzzle 8A with constraints *Puzzle 440 CASP9 Refinement Puzzle 8B with constraints same protein as puzzle 436 *Puzzle 451 Unconstrained Refinement Puzzle *Puzzle 455 Revisiting Puzzle 165 *Puzzle 457 Revisiting Puzzle 137 *Puzzle 467 Revisiting Puzzle 150 *Puzzle 470 Revisiting Puzzle 153 *Puzzle 474 Revisiting Puzzle 157 *Puzzle 477 Revisiting Puzzle 148 *Puzzle 479 Beginner Symmetry Puzzle *Puzzle 480 Puzzle 457 with constraints *Puzzle 482 Advanced Alignment Puzzle *Puzzle 483 Revisiting Puzzle 147 *Puzzle 485 Quick Alignment Puzzle 482 *Puzzle 490 Symmetric Foldon Puzzle *Puzzle 494 Quick Fix the Loop Puzzle *Puzzle 500 Cutpoint Puzzle *Puzzle 506 Revisiting Puzzle 146 *Bonus Symmetry CASP ROLL R0007 Puzzle *Puzzle 542 Advanced Alignment Cutpoint Puzzle *Puzzle 557 Quick CASP10 T0644 Puzzle *Puzzle 560 Quick CASP10 T0660 Puzzle *Puzzle 562 Quick Symmetric CASP10 T0680 Puzzle *Puzzle 568 Beginner CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR644 *Puzzle 573 Advanced CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR663 *Puzzle 576 CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR661 *Puzzle 579 Beginner CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR662 *Puzzle 580 Quick CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR663 *Puzzle 582 Beginner CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR674 *Puzzle 583 Large CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR689 *Puzzle 584 Advanced CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR679 *Puzzle 586 Large CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR681 *Puzzle 588 Normal Start CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR679 *Puzzle 591 Beginner CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR671 *Puzzle 598 CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR712 *Puzzle 601 CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR723 *Puzzle 603 CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR705 *Puzzle 604 CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR698 *Puzzle 605 CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR710 *Puzzle 606 Large CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR708 *Puzzle 607 Beginner CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR747 *Puzzle 608 Symmetric CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR722 *Puzzle 609 Beginner CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR696 *Puzzle 610 CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR750 *Puzzle 611 CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR752 *Puzzle 613 CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR655 *Puzzle 614 CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR724 *Puzzle 615 CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR754 *Puzzle 618 Bonus Impossibly Difficult CASP10 Puzzle *Puzzle 622 Quick Revisiting Puzzle 455 Part 2 *Puzzle 630 Quick Frozen Cutpoint Puzzle *Puzzle 658 Revisiting Puzzle 53 *Puzzle 661 Malaria Puzzle *Puzzle 668 Puzzle 665 Open Phase *Puzzle 672 Starting Asymmetry *Puzzle 685 Hand-Folding Refinement of Puzzle 671 *Puzzle 692 Refinement of Puzzle 671 Open Phase *Puzzle 700 Revisiting Puzzle 52 (Bacteria Energy) *Puzzle 704 Revisiting Puzzle 54 (Human Fyn 2) *Puzzle 710 5-year-anniversary puzzle: 2008 *Puzzle 711 5-year-anniversary puzzle: 2009 *Puzzle 729 Revisiting Puzzle 59: TCR Binding Protein *Puzzle 733 Revisiting Puzzle 60: Beta Barrel *Puzzle 736 Revisiting Puzzle 63: Spinach Protein *Puzzle 744 Revisiting Puzzle 65: Short Puzzle *Puzzle 745 Quick Thioredoxin Repost *Puzzle 751 Revisiting Puzzle 67: Integrase *Puzzle 754 Revisiting Puzzle 68: Bos taurus Category:Puzzle Results